The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kielowa.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new trailing Lobelia cultivars that flower continuously during the flowering season.
The new Lobelia originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Lobelia×hybrida identified as code number KA-99-1/3, not patented. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, during the summer of 1998 from the resultant progeny of the above-mentioned self-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings since the fall of 1998 at Venhuizen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.